User blog:Amz96/Sweet 16 Part 3
''Chapter 3 '' Perviously ------ Rocky - ok Kim you go with chase , and Jack you come with me ! Kim - Mia Where are you Chase - MIA !!!!!!! Rocky and Jack - Mia !!! Mia !!! ENJOY ''' ''And now '' ''An hour later , Jack, Rocky, Kim, and Chase Meet back at the Dojo '' Rocky - Has anyone seen Her ? Kim and chase - Nope ! Rocky - Come one ! Lets go Jack Kim - Wait.. Rocky - What Kim - why do you get to go with jack Jack - Yeah why am i Going with you, why cant i spend time with my girlfriend on her birthday ''Jack and Kim looking at each other, Jack holding Kims hand , giving her a Kim on the check '' Chase - Eww I thought i would get away form all this stuff but , Nooo its just like home when you and your boyfriend mason are together . Rocky - Cant A cousin get to know her cousins Boyfriends Kim - Fine Rocky - Come on ''Pulling Jacks arm ! '' ''With Rocky and Jack Walking around trying to find Mia '' Jack - So what’s your boyfriend like ? Rocky - He’s supper cute , Funny, kind and has that really cute British accent Jack - He sounds really nice ! How long have you being with Mason ? Rocky - Yeah :) about 2 years ? Jack - Wow ? Rocky - Hey Im 17 two years older then you ? Jack - Very True, so you were with him on your 16th Birthday Rocky - Yeah My first kiss was with him ? bonus it was on my birthday ! Jack - Ok anyway , Hey can i ask you something ? Rocky - Sure what is it ? Jack - Well I want to get Kim a really nice present for her birthday and i want to get her something really special ! and i have no idea what to get Her ? What did he get you for your 17th birthday ? Rocky - A bracelet with my name and his name on it ! Here this is it ''Rocky shows Jack her bracelet . '' Rocky - Ok have you kissed her yet ? Jack - Yeah t was on New years 12 midnight ! Rocky - Aw that’s so adorable ! Ok well maybe a bracelet ? Wait Are those doll/Toy stores ? Jack - Yeah Rocky - Lets have a look in here, Mia loves dolls ! Jack - Ok , ''Jack and Rocky looking around in each store . '' Jack - Hey is that here ? Rocky - OMG , ''Runs in to the “Make you fluffy teddy bear ''“ store Rocky - Mia !!! Where have you been Never run off like that again Jack - Hey don’t be so hard on her''Thinking that what he would of done to his sister . '' Rocky - Why I could of go grounded because of her ! Jack - fair enough Rocky - Come on ! lets go back ! Ill text Kim ! Jack - Wait, ! Rocky - yeah ? Jack - Before we go back , can we get something for Kim ? You know what she likes ! Rocky - Well when you put it like that ! FINE !! Mia, We just need to go look for Kim’s Birthday present! Mia - K ''Jack and Rocky Waking around trying to find a jewelry store '' ''Text between Rocky and Kim '' ''Rocky - We found Kim jack just needs to do something '' ''Kim - Oh thank god ! '' ''Kim - Wait what does he need to do ? '' ''Rocky - It doesn’t matter just go home and get ready and meet me back at the dojo at 7pm '' ''Kim - Why can’t i know ! he tells me every thing, '' ''Rocky - Just believe me Please . '' ''Kim - Fine ! Cya at 7pm '' ''Beep Beep - Text message '' Jack - Who’s that ? Rocky - Its just mason ''Text message between Rocky and Mason '' Mason - Hey Babe , We need to break up ! '' ''Rocky - What why ? '' ''Mason - Well the thing is ! '' ''Rocky - You know what ! don’t bother to explain ! i’ve found someone else ! so Im dumping you ! '' ''Mason - What ! Ah no you cant break up with me ! Over a text message ! '' ''Rocky - Oh look I just did ! WERE DONE ! '' '''Convo finished ' Jack - What did he want ? Rocky - Nothing ! he just .. Well i just ! Jack - Oh i’m '' '' Rocky - Oh Look here’s a jewelry store , Let’s go in here ! ''To be continued ----------''''' Let me know what ya think ! Thx for all the great feed back, It has inspired to keep writing ! Category:Blog posts